The present invention is directed to improvements in methods and apparatus for decompression which operates to decompress and/or decode a plurality of differently encoded input signals. For illustrative embodiment chosen for description hereinafter relates to the decoding of a plurality of encoded picture standards. More specifically, this embodiment relates to the decoding of any one of the well known standards known as JPEG, MPEG and H.261.
A serial pipeline processing system of the present invention comprises a single two-wire bus used for carrying unique and specialized interactive interfacing tokens, in the form of control tokens and data tokens, to a plurality of adaptive decompression circuits and the like positioned as a reconfigurable pipeline processor.
Video compression/decompression systems are generally well-known in the art. However, such systems have generally been dedicated in design and use to a single compression standard. They have also suffered from a number of other inefficiencies and inflexibility in overall system and subsystem design and data flow management.
Examples of prior art systems and subsystems are enumerated as follows:
One prior art system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,724. The apparatus comprises a plurality of compute modules, in a preferred embodiment, for a total of four compute modules coupled in parallel. Each of the compute modules has a processor, dual port memory, scratch-pad memory, and an arbitration mechanism. A first bus couples the compute modules and a host processor. The device comprises a shared memory which is coupled to the host processor and to the compute modules with a second bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,349 discloses a full motion color digital video signal that is compressed, formatted for transmission, recorded on compact disc media and decoded at conventional video frame rates. During compression, regions of a frame are individually analyzed to select optimum full coding methods specific to each region. Region decoding time estimates are made to optimize compression thresholds. Region descriptive codes conveying the size and locations of the regions are grouped together in a first segment of a data stream. Region fill codes conveying pixel amplitude indications for the regions are grouped together according to fill code type and placed in other segments of the data stream. The data stream segments are individually variable length coded according to their respective statistical distributions and formatted to form data frames. The number of bytes per frame is withered by the addition of auxiliary data determined by a reverse frame sequence analysis to provide an average number selected to minimize pauses of the compact disc during playback, thereby avoiding unpredictable seek made latency periods characteristic of compact discs. A decoder includes a variable length decoder responsive to statistical information in the code stream for separately variable length decoding individual segments of the data stream. Region location data is derived from region descriptive data and applied with region fill codes to a plurality of region specific decoders selected by detection of the fill code type (e.g., relative, absolute, dyad and DPCM) and decoded region pixels are stored in a bit map for subsequent display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,341 discloses a method for scene-model-assisted reduction of image data for digital television signals, whereby a picture signal supplied at time is to be coded, whereby a predecessor frame from a scene already coded at time txe2x88x921 is present in an image store as a reference, and whereby the frame-to-frame information is composed of an amplification factor, a shift factor, and an adaptively acquired quad-tree division structure. Upon initialization of the system, a uniform, prescribed gray scale value or picture half-tone expressed as a defined luminance value is written into the image store of a coder at the transmitter and in the image store of a decoder at the receiver store, in the same way for all picture elements (pixels). Both the image store in the coder as well as the image store in the decoder are each operated with feed back to themselves in a manner such that the content of the image store in the coder and decoder can be read out in blocks of variable size, can be amplified with a factor greater than or less than 1 of the luminance and can be written back into the image store with shifted addresses, whereby the blocks of variable size are organized according to a known quad tree data structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,875 discloses an apparatus for encoding/decoding an HDTV signal. The apparatus includes a compression circuit responsive to high definition video source signals for providing hierarchically layered codewords CW representing compressed video data and associated codewords T, defining the types of data represented by the codewords CW. A priority selection circuit, responsive to the codewords CW and T, parses the codewords CW into high and low priority codeword sequences wherein the high and low priority codeword sequences correspond to compressed video data of relatively greater and lesser importance to image reproduction respectively. A transport processor, responsive to the high and low priority codeword sequences, forms high and low priority transport blocks of high and low priority codewords, respectively. Each transport block includes a header, codewords CW And error detection check bits. The respective transport blocks are applied to a forward error check circuit for applying additional error check data. Thereafter, the high and low priority data are applied to a modem wherein quadrature amplitude modulates respective carriers for transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,325 discloses a video decompression system for decompressing compressed image data wherein odd and even fields of the video signal are independently compressed in sequences of intraframe and interframe compression modes and then interleaved for transmission. The odd and even fields are independently decompressed. During intervals when valid decompressed odd/even field data is not available, even/odd field data is substituted for the unavailable odd/even field data. Independently decompressing the even and odd fields of data and substituting the opposite field of data for unavailable data may be used to advantage to reduce image display latency during system start-up and channel changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,356 discloses a video signal encoding system that includes apparatus for segmenting encoded video data into transport blocks for signal transmission. The transport block format enhances signal recovery at the receiver by virtue of providing header data from which a receiver can determine re-entry points into the data stream on the occurrence of a loss or corruption of transmitted data. The re-entry points are maximized by providing secondary transport headers embedded within encoded video data in respective transport blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,375 discloses a method for processing a field of image data samples to provide for one or more of the functions of decimation, interpolation, and sharpening. This is accomplished by an array transform processor such as that employed in a JPEG compression system. Blocks of data samples are transformed by the discrete even cosine transform (DECT) in both the decimation and interpolation processes, after which the number of frequency terms is altered. In the case of decimation, the number of frequency terms is reduced, this being followed by inverse transformation to produce a reduced-size matrix of sample points representing the original block of data. In the case of interpolation, additional frequency component of zero value are inserted into the array of frequency components after which inverse transformation produces an enlarged data sampling set without an increase in spectral bandwidth. In the case of sharpening, accomplished by a convolution or filtering operation involving multiplication of transforms of data and filter kernel in the frequency domain, there is provided an inverse transformation resulting in a set of blocks of processed data samples. The blocks are overlapped followed by a savings of designated samples, and a discarding of excess samples from regions of overlap. The spatial representation of the kernel is modified by reduction of the number of components, for a linear-phase filter, and zero-padded to equal the number of samples of a data block, this being followed by forming the discrete odd cosine transform (DOCT) of the padded kernel matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,617 discloses a system and method for transmitting logmap video images through telephone line band-limited analog channels. The pixel organization in the logmap image is designed to match the sensor geometry of the human eye with a greater concentration of pixels at the center. The transmitter divides the frequency band into channels, and assigns one or two pixels to each channel, for example a 3 KHz voice quality telephone line is divided into 768 channels spaced about 3.9 Hz apart. Each channel consists of two carrier waves in quadrature, so each channel can carry two pixels. Some channels are reserved for special calibration signals enabling the receiver to detect both the phase and magnitude of the received signal. If the sensor and pixels are connected directly to a bank of oscillators and the receiver can continuously receive each channel, then the receiver need not by synchronized with the transmitter. An FFT algorithm implements a fast discrete approximation to the continuous case in which the receiver synchronizes to the first frame and then acquires subsequent frames every frame period. The frame period is relatively low compared with the sampling period so the receiver is unlikely to lose frame synchrony once the first frame is detected. An experimental video telephone transmitted 4 frames per second, applied quadrature coding to 1440 pixel logmap images and obtained an effective data transfer rate in excess of 40,000 bits per second.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,819 discloses a video compression system having odd and even fields of video signal that are independently compressed in sequences of intraframe and interframe compression modes. The odd and even fields of independently compressed data are interleaved for transmission such that the intraframe even field compressed data occurs midway between successive fields of intraframe odd field compressed data. The interleaved sequence provides receivers with twice the number of entry points into the signal for decoding without increasing the amount of data transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,742 discloses an apparatus and method for processing video data for compression/decompression in real-time. The apparatus comprises a plurality of compute modules, in a preferred embodiment, for a total of four compute modules coupled in parallel. Each of the compute modules has a processor, dual port memory, scratch-pad memory, and an arbitration mechanism. A first bus couples the compute modules and host processor. Lastly, the device comprises a shared memory which is coupled to the host processor and to the compute modules with a second bus. The method handles assigning portions of the image for each of the processors to operate upon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,484 discloses a system and method for implementing an encoder suitable for use with the proposed ISO/IEC MPEG standards. Included are three cooperating components or subsystems that operate to variously adaptively pre-process the incoming digital motion video sequences, allocate bits to the pictures in a sequence, and adaptively quantize transform coefficients in different regions of a picture in a video sequence so as to provide optimal visual quality given the number of bits allocated to that picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,334 discloses a method of removing frame redundancy in a computer system for a sequence of moving images. The method comprises detecting a first scene change in the sequence of moving images and generating a first keyframe containing complete scene information for a first image. The first keyframe is known, in a preferred embodiment, as a xe2x80x9cforward-facingxe2x80x9d keyframe or intraframe, and it is normally present in CCITT compressed video data. The process then comprises generating at least one intermediate compressed frame, the at least one intermediate compressed frame containing difference information from the first image for at least one image following the first image in time in the sequence of moving images. This at least one frame being known as an interframe. Finally, detecting a second scene change in the sequence of moving images and generating a second keyframe containing complete scene information for an image displayed at the time just prior to the second scene change, known as a xe2x80x9cbackward-facingxe2x80x9d keyframe. The first keyframe and the at least one intermediate compressed frame are linked for forward play, and the second keyframe and the intermediate compressed frames are linked in reverse for reverse play. The intraframe may also be used for generation of complete scene information when the images are played in the forward direction. When this sequence is played in reverse, the backward-facing keyframe is used for the generation of complete scene information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,513 discloses a first circuit apparatus, comprising a given number of prior-art image-pyramid stages, together with a second circuit apparatus, comprising the same given of novel motion-vector stages, perform cost-effective hierarchical motion analysis (HMA) in real-time, with minimum system processing delay and/or employing minimum system processing delay and/or employing minimum hardware structure. Specifically, the first and second circuit apparatus, in response to relatively high-resolution image data from an ongoing input series of successive given pixel-density image-data frames that occur at a relatively high frame rate (e.g., 30 frames per second), derives, after a certain processing-system delay, an ongoing output series of successive given pixel-density vector-data frames that occur at the same given frame rate. Even vector-data frame is indicative of image motion occurring between each pair of successive image frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,646 discloses a method and apparatus for enabling a real-time video encoding system to accurately deliver the desired number of bits per frame, while coding the image only once, updates the quantization step size used to quantize coefficients which describe, for example, an image to be transmitted over a communications channel. The data is divided into sectors, each sector including a plurality of blocks. The blocks are encoded, for example, using DCT coding, to generate a sequence of coefficients for each block. The coefficients can be quantized, and depending upon the quantization step, the number of bits required to describe the data will vary significantly. At the end of the transmission of each sector of data, the accumulated actual number of bits expended is compared with the accumulated desired number of bits expended, for a selected number of sectors associated with the particular group of data. The system then readjusts the quantization step size to target a final desired number of data bits for a plurality of sectors, for example describing an image. Various methods are described for updating the quantization step size and determining desired bit allocations.
The article, Chong, Yong M., A Data-Flow Architecture for Digital Image Processing, Wescon Technical Papers: No. 2 October/November 1984, discloses a real-time signal processing system specifically designed for image processing. More particularly, a token based data-flow architecture is disclosed wherein the tokens are of a fixed one word width having a fixed width address field. The system contains a plurality of identical flow processors connected in a ring fashion. The tokens contain a data field, a control field and a tag. The tag field of the token is further broken down into a processor address field and an identifier field. The processor address field is used to direct the tokens to the correct data-flow processor, and the identifier field is used to label the data such that the data-flow processor knows what to do with the data. In this way, the identifier field act as an instruction for the data-flow processor. The system directs each token to a specific data-flow processor using a module number (MN). In the MN matches the MN of the particular stage, then the appropriate operations are performed upon the data. If unrecognized, the token is directed to an output data bus.
The article, Kimori, S. et al. An Elastic Pipeline Mechanism by Self-Timed Circuits, IEEE J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 23, No. 1, February 1988, discloses an elastic pipeline having self-timed circuits. The asynchronous pipeline comprises a plurality of pipeline stages. Each of the pipeline stages consists of a group of input data latches followed by a combinatorial logic circuit that carries out logic operations specific to the pipeline stages. The data latches are simultaneously supplied with a triggering signal generated by a data-transfer control circuit associated with that stage. The data-transfer control circuits are interconnected to form a chain through which send and acknowledge signal lines control a hand-shake mode of data transfer between the successive pipeline stages. Furthermore, a decoder is generally provided in each stage to select operations to be done on the operands in the present stage. It is also possible to locate the decoder in the preceding steps in order to pre-decode complex decoding processing and to alleviate critical path problems in the logic circuit. The elastic nature of the pipeline eliminates any centralized control since all the interworkings between the submodules are determined by a completely localized decision and, in addition, each submodule can autonomously perform data buffering and self-timed data-transfer control at the same time. Finally, to increase the elasticity of the pipeline, empty stages are interleaved between the occupied stages in order to ensure reliable data transfer between the stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,646 discloses an improved technique for decoding wherein the number of coefficients to be included in each sub-block is selectable, and a code indicating the number of coefficients within each layer is inserted in the bitstream at the beginning of each encoded video sequence. This technique allows the original runs of zero coefficients in the highest resolution layer to remain intact by forming a sub-block for each scale from a selected number of coefficients along a continuous scan. These sub-blocks may be decoded in a standard fashion, with an inverse discrete cosine transform applied to square sub-blocks obtained by the appropriate zero padding of and/or discarding of excess coefficients from each of the scales. This technique further improves decoding efficiency by allowing an implicit and of block signal to separate blocks, making it unnecessary to decode an explicit end of block signal in most cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,018 discloses a process and data processing system for compressing and expanding structurally associated multiple data sequences. The process is particular to data sets in which an analysis is made of the structure in order to identify a characteristic common to a predetermined number of successive data elements of a data sequence. In place of data elements, a code is used which is again decoded during expansion. The common characteristic is obtained by analyzing data elements which have the same order number in a number of data sequences. During expansion, the data elements obtained by decoding the code are ordered in data series on the basis of order number of these data series on the basis of the order number of these data elements. The data processing system for performing the processes includes a storage matrix (26) and an index storage (28) having line addresses of the storage matrix (26) in an assorted line sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,246 discloses a circuit and method for decompressing video subsequent to its prior compression for transmission or storage. The circuit assumes that the original video generated by a raster input scanner was operated on by a two line one shot predictor, coded using run length encoding into code words of four, eight or twelve bits and packed into sixteen bit data words. This described decompressor, then, unpacks the data by joining together the sixteen bit data words and then separately the individual code words, converts the code words into a number of all zero four bit nibbles and a terminating nibble containing one or more one bits which constitutes decoded data, inspects the actual video of the preceding scan line and the previous video bits of the present line to produce depredictor bits and compares the decoded data and depredictor bits to produce the final actual video.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,242 discloses an image signal processing system DPCM encodes the signal, then Huffman and run length encodes the signal to produce variable length code words, which are then tightly packed without gaps for efficient transmission without loss of any data. The tightly packed apparatus has a barrel shifter with its shift modulus controlled by an accumulator receiving code word length information. An OR gate is connected to the shifter, while a register is connected to the gate. Apparatus for processing a tightly packed and decorrelated digital signal has a barrel shifter and accumulator for unpacking, a Huffman and run length decoder, and an inverse DCPM decoder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,375 discloses a method for processing a field of image data samples to provide for one or more of the functions of decimation, interpolation, and sharpening is accomplished by use of an array transform processor such as that employed in a JPEG compression system. Blocks of data samples are transformed by the discrete even cosine transform (DECT) in both the decimation and interpolation processes, after which the number of frequency terms is altered. In the case of decimation, the number of frequency terms is reduced, this being following by inverse transformation to produce a reduced-size matrix of sample points representing the original block of data. In the case of interpolation, additional frequency components of zero value are inserted into the array of frequency components after which inverse transformation produces an enlarged data sampling set without an increase in spectral bandwidth. In the case of sharpening, accomplished by a convolution or filtering operation involving multiplication of transforms of data and filter kernel in the frequency domain, there is provided an inverse transformation resulting in a set of blocks of processed data samples. The blocks are overlapped followed by a savings of designated samples, and a discarding of excess samples from regions of overlap. The spatial representation of the kernel is modified by reduction of the number of components, for a linear-phase filter, and zero-padded to equal the number of samples of a data block, this being followed by forming the discrete odd cosine transform (DOCT) of the padded kernel matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,486 discloses a high definition video system processes a bitstream including high and low priority variable length coded Data words. The coded Data is separated into packed High Priority Data and packed Low Priority Data by means of respective data packing units. The coded Data is continuously applied to both packing units. High Priority and Low Priority Length words indicating the bit lengths of high priority and low priority components of the coded Data are applied to the high and low priority data packers, respectively. The Low Priority Length word is zeroed when high Priority Data is to be packed for transport via a first output path, and the High Priority Length Word is zeroed when Low Priority Data is to be packed for transport via a second output path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,178 discloses a video signal encoding system includes a signal processor for segmenting encoded video data into transport blocks having a header section and a packed data section. The system also includes reset control apparatus for releasing resets of system components, after a global system reset, in a prescribed non-simultaneous phased sequences to enable signal processing to commence in the prescribed sequence. The phased reset release sequence begins when valid data is sensed as transmitting the data lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,790 to Naykayama discloses a reverse quantizer to be used with image memory. The inverse quantizer is used in the standard way to decode differential predictive coding method (DPCM) encoded data.]
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,371 to Savatier et al. is directed to a de-quantizer having an adjustable quantizational level which is variable and determined by the fullness of the buffer. The applicants state that the novel aspect of their invention is the maximum available data rate that is achieved. Buffer overflow and underflow is avoided by adapting the quantization step size the quantizer 152 and the de-quantizer 156 by means of a quantizational level which is recalculated after each block has been encoded. The quantization level is calculated as a function of the amount of already encoded data for the frame, compared with the total buffer size. In this manner, the quantization level can advantageously be recalculated by the decoder and does not have to be transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,380 to Sakagami et al. discloses an image compression suitable for use with still images such as those formed by electronic still cameras using solid state image sensors. The quantizer employed is connected to a memory means from which threshold values of a quantization matrix for the laminate signal, Y, and rom 15 stores threshold values of a quantization matrix for the crominant signals I and Q.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,002 to Guichard et al. disclosed an apparatus for coding/decoding image signals in real time in conjunction with the CCITT standard H.261. A digital signal processor carries out direct quantization and reverse quantization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,383 to Chen et al. describes an apparatus with a pseudo-constant bit rate video coding achieved by an adjustable quantization parameter. The qunatization parameter utilized by the quantizer 32 is periodically adjusted to increase or decrease the amount of code bits generated by the coding circuit. The change in quantization parameters for coding the next group of pictures is determined by a deviation measure between the actual number of code bits generated by the coding circuits for the previous group of pictures in an estimate number of code bits for the previous group of pictures. The number of code bits generated by the coding circuit is controlled by controlling the quantizer step sizes. In general smaller quantizer step sizes result in more code bits in larger quantizer step sizes result in fewer code bits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,255 to Nagata et al; 5,126,842 to Andrews et al; 5,253,058 to Gharavi; 5,260,782 to Hui; and 5,212,742 to Normile et al are included for background and as a general description of the art.
Accordingly, those concerned with the design, development and use of video compression/decompression systems and related subsystems have long recognized a need for improved methods and apparatus providing enhanced flexibility, efficiency and performance. The present invention clearly fulfills all these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides an input, an output and a plurality of processing stages between the input and the output, the plurality of processing stages being interconnected by a two-wire interface for conveyance of tokens along a pipeline, and control and/or DATA tokens in the form of universal adaptation units for interfacing with all of the stages in the pipeline and interacting with selected stages in the pipeline for control, data and/or combined control-data functions among the processing stages, whereby the processing stages in the pipeline are afforded enhanced flexibility in configuration and processing.
Each of the processing stages in the pipeline may include both primary and secondary storage, and the stages in the pipeline are reconfigurable in response to recognition of selected tokens. The tokens in the pipeline are dynamically adaptive and may be position dependent upon the processing stages for performance of functions or position independent of the processing steps for performance of functions.
In a pipeline machine, in accordance with the invention, the tokens may be altered by interfacing with the stages, and the tokens may interact with all of the processing stages in the pipeline or only with some but less than all of said processing stages. The tokens in the pipeline may interact with adjacent processing stages or with non-adjacent processing stages, and the tokens may reconfigure the processing stages. Such tokens may be position dependent for some functions and position independent for other functions in the pipeline.
The tokens, in combination with the reconfigurable processing stages, provide a basic building block for the pipeline system. The interaction of the tokens with a processing stage in the pipeline may be conditioned by the previous processing history of that processing stage. The tokens may have address fields which characterize the tokens, and the interactions with a processing stage may be determined by such address fields.
In an improved pipeline machine, in accordance with the invention, the tokens may include an extension bit for each token, the extension bit indicating the presence of additional words in that token and identifying the last word in that token. The address fields may be of variable length and may also be Huffman coded.
In the improved pipeline machine, the tokens may be generated by a processing stage. Such pipeline tokens may include data for transfer to the processing stages or the token may be devoid of data. Some of the tokens may be identified as DATA tokens and provide data to the processing stages in the pipeline, while other tokens are identified as control tokens and only condition the processing stages in the pipeline, such conditions including reconfiguring of the processing stages. Still other tokens may provide both data and conditioning to the processing stages in the pipeline. Some of said tokens may identify coding standards to the processing stages in the pipeline, whereas other tokens may operate independent of any coding standard among the processing stages. The tokens may be capable of successive alteration by the processing stages in the pipeline.
In accordance with the invention, the interactive flexibility of the tokens in cooperation with the processing stages facilitates greater functional diversity of the processing stages for resident structure in the pipeline, and the flexibility of the tokens facilitates system expansion and/or alteration. The tokens may be capable of facilitating a plurality of functions within any processing stage in the pipeline. Such pipeline tokens may be either hardware based or software based. Hence, the tokens facilitate more efficient use of system bandwidth in the pipeline. The tokens may provide data and control simultaneously to the processing stages in the pipeline.
The invention may include a pipeline processing machine for handling plurality of separately encoded bit streams arranged as a single serial bit stream of digital bits and having separately encoded pairs of control codes and corresponding data carried in the serial bit stream and employing a plurality of stages interconnected by a two-wire interface, further characterized by a start code detector responsive to the single serial bit stream for generating control tokens and DATA tokens for application to the two-wire interface, a token decode circuit positioned in certain of the stages for recognizing certain of the tokens as control tokens pertinent to that stage and for passing unrecognized control tokens along the pipeline, and a reconfigurable decode and parser processing means responsive to a recognized control token for reconfiguring a particular stage to handle an identified DATA token.
The pipeline machine may also include first and second registers, the first register being positioned as an input of the decode and parser means, with the second register positioned as an output of the decode and parser means. One of the processing stages may be a spatial decoder, a second of the stages being a token generator for generating control tokens and DATA tokens for passage along the two-wire interface. A token decode means is positioned in the spatial decoder for recognizing certain of the tokens as control tokens pertinent to the spatial decoder and for configuring the spatial decoder for spatially decoding DATA tokens following a control token into a first decoded format.
A further stage may be a temporal decoder positioned downstream in the pipeline from the spatial decoder, with a second token decode means positioned in the temporal decoder for recognizing certain of the tokens as control tokens pertinent to the temporal decoder and for configuring the temporal decoder for termporally decoding the DATA tokens following the control token into a first decoded format. The temporal decoder may utilize a reconfigurable prediction filter which is reconfigurable by a prediction token.
Data may be moved along the two-wire interface within the temporal decoder in 8xc3x978 pel data blocks, and address means may be provided for storing and retrieving such data blocks along block boundaries. The address means may store and retrieve blocks of data across block boundaries. The address means reorders said blocks as picture data for display. The data blocks stored and retrieved may be greater and/or smaller than 8xc3x978 pel data blocks. Circuit means may also be provided for either displaying the output of the temporal decoder or writing the output back into a picture memory location. The decoded format may be either a still picture format or a moving picture format.
The processing stage may also include, in accordance with the invention, a token decoder for decoding the address of a token and an action identifier responsive to the token decoder to implement configuration of the processing stage. The processing stages reside in a pipeline processing machine having a plurality of the processing stages interconnected by a two-wire interface bus, with control tokens and DATA tokens passing over the two-wire interface. A token decode circuit is positioned in certain of the processing stages for recognizing certain of the tokens as control tokens pertinent to that stage and for passing unrecognized control tokens along the pipeline. A first input latch circuit may be positioned on the two-wire interface preceding the processing stage and a second output latch circuit may be positioned on the two-wire interface succeeding the processing stage. The token decode circuit is connected to the two-wire interface through the first input latch. Predetermined processing stages may include a decoding circuit connected to the output of a predetermined data storage device, whereby each processing stage assumes the active state only when the stage contains a predetermined stage activation signal pattern and remains in the activation mode until the stage contains a predetermined stage deactivation pattern.
In accordance with the invention, one of the stages is a Start Code Detector for receiving the input and being adapted to generate and/or convert the tokens. The Start Code Detector is responsive to data to create tokens, searches for the detects start codes and produces tokens in response thereto, and is capable of detecting overlapping start codes, whereby the first start code is ignored and the second start code is used to create start code tokens.
The Start Code Detector stage is adapted to search an input data stream in a search mode for a selected start code. The detector searches for breaks in the data stream, and the search may be made of data from an external data source. The Start Code Detector stage may produce a START CODE token, a PICTURE_START token, a SLICE_START token, a PICTURE_END token, a SEQUENCE_START token, a SEQUENCE_END token, and/or a GROUP_START token. The Start Code Detector stage may also perform a padding function by adding bits to the last word of a token.
The Start Code Detector may provide, in a machine for handling a plurality of separately encoded bit streams arranged as a serial bit stream of digital bits and having separately encoded pairs of start code and data carried in the serial bit stream, a Start Code Detector subsystem having first, second and third registers connected in serial fashion, each of the registers storing a different number of bits from the bit stream, the first register storing a value, the second register and a first decode means identifying a start code associated with the value contained in said first register. Circuit means shift the latter value to a predetermined end of the third register, and a second decode means is arranged for accepting data from the third register in parallel.
A memory may also be provided which is responsive to the second decode means for providing one or more control tokens stored in the memory as a result of the decoding of the value associated with the start code. A plurality of tag shift registers may be provided for handling tags indicating the validity of data from the registers. The system may also include means for accessing the input data stream from a microprocessor interface, and means for formatting and organizing the data stream.
In accordance with the invention, the Start Code Detector may identify start codes of varying widths associated with differently encoded bit streams. The detector may generate a plurality of DATA Tokens from the input data stream. Further in accordance with the invention, the system may be a pipeline system and the Start Code Detector may be positioned as the first predetermined stage in the pipeline.
The present invention also provides, in a digital picture information processing system, means for selectively configuring the system to process data in accordance with a plurality of different picture compression/decompression standards. The picture standards may include JPEG, MPEG, and/or H.261, or any other standards and any combination of such picture standards, without departing in any way from the spirit and scope of the invention. In accordance with the invention, the system may include a spatial decoder for video data and having a Huffman decoder, an index to data and an arithmetic logic unit with a microcode ROM having separate stored programs for each of a plurality of different picture compression/decompression standards, such programs being selectable by an interfacing adaptation unit in the form of a token, so that processing for a plurality of picture standards is facilitated. A multi-standard system in accordance with the invention, may utilize tokens for its operation regardless of the selected picture standard, and the tokens may be utilized as a generic communication protocol in the system for all of the various picture standards. The system may be further characterized by a multi-standard token for mapping differently encoded data streams arranged on a single serial stream of data onto a single decoder using a mixture of standard dependent and standard independent hardware and control tokens. The system may also include an address generation means for arranging macroblocks of data associated with different picture standards into a common addressing scheme.
The present invention also provides, in a system having a plurality of processing stages, a universal adaptation unit in the form of an interactive interfacing token for control and/or data functions among the processing stages, the token being a PICTURE_START code token for indicating that the start of a picture will follow in the subsequent DATA token.
The token may also be a PICTURE_END token for indicating the end of an individual picture.
The token may also be a FLUSH token for clearing buffers and resetting the system as it proceeds down the system from the input to the output. In accordance with the invention, the FLUSH token may variably reset the stages as the token proceeds down the pipeline.
The token may also be a CODING_STANDARD token for conditioning the system for processing in a selected one of a plurality of picture compression/decompression standards.
The CODING_STANDARD token may designate the picture standard as JPEG, and/or any other appropriate picture standard. At least some of the processing stages reconfigure in response to the CODING_STANDARD token.
One of the processing stages in the system may be a Huffman decoder and parser and, upon receipt of a CODING_STANDARD control token, the parser is reset to an address location corresponding to the location of a program for handling the picture standard identified by the CODING_STANDARD control token. A reset address may also be selected by the CODING_STANDARD control token corresponding to a memory location used for testing the Huffman decoder and parser.
The Huffman decoder may include a decoding stage and an Index to Data stage, and the parser stage may send an instruction to the Index to Data Unit to select tables needed for a particular identified coding standard, the parser stage indicating whether the arriving data is inverted or not.
The aforedescribed tokens may take the form of an interactive metamorphic interfacing token.
The present invention also provides a system for decoding video data, having a Huffman decoder, an index to data (ITOD) stage, an arithmetic logic unit (ALU), and a data buffering means immediately following the system, whereby time spread for video pictures of varying data size can be controlled.
The system may include a spatial decoder having a two-wire interface intercon-necting processing stages, the interface enabling serial processing for data and parallel processing for control.
As previously indicated, the system may further include a ROM having separate stored programs for each of a plurality of picture standards, the programs being selectable by a token to facilitate processing for a plurality of different picture standards.
The spatial decoder system also includes a token formatter for formatting tokens, so that DATA tokens are created.
The system may also include a decoding stage and a parser stage for sending an instruction to the Index to Data Unit to select tables needed for a particular identified coding standard, the parser stage indicating whether the arriving data is inverted or not. The tables may be arranged within a memory for enabling multiple use of the tables where appropriate.
The present invention also provides a pipeline system having an input data stream, and a processing stage for receiving the input data stream, the stage including means for recognizing specified bit stream patterns, whereby said stage facilitates random access and error recovery. In accordance with the invention, the processing stage may be a start code detector and the bit stream patterns may include start codes. Hence, the invention provides a search-mode means for searching differently encoded data streams arranged as a single serial stream of data for allowing random access and enhanced error recovery.
The present invention also provides a pipeline machine having means for performing a stop-after-picture operation for achieving a clear end to picture data decoding, for indicating the end of a picture, and for clearing the pipeline, wherein such means generates a combination of a PICTURE_END token and a FLUSH token.
The present invention also provides, in a pipeline machine, a fixed size, fixed width buffer and means for padding the buffer to pass an arbitrary number of bits through the buffer. The padding means may be a start code detector.
Padding may be performed only on the last word of a token and padding insures uniformity of word size. In accordance with the invention, a reconfigurable processing stage may be provided as a spatial decoder and the padding means adds to picture data being handled by the spatial decoder sufficient additional bits such that each decompressed picture at the output of the spatial decoder is of the same length in bits.
The present invention also provides, in a system having a data stream including run length code, an inverse modeller means active upon the data stream from a token for expending out the run level code to a run of zero data followed by a level, whereby each token is expressed with a specified number of value. The token may be a DATA token.
The inverse modeller means blocks tokens which lack the specified number of values, and the specified number of values may be 64 coefficients in a presently preferred embodiment of the invention.
The practice of the invention may include an expanding circuit for accepting a DATA token from having run length codes and decoding the run length codes. A padder circuit in communication with the expanding circuit checks that the DATA token has a predetermined length so that if the DATA token has less than the predetermined length, the padder circuit adds units of data to the DATA token until the predetermined length is achieved. A bypass circuit is also provided for bypassing any token other than a DATA token around the expanding circuit and the padding circuit.
In accordance with the invention, a method is provided for data to efficiently fill a buffer, including providing first type tokens having a first predetermined width, and at least one of the following formats:
Format Axe2x80x94ExxxxxxLLLLLLLLLLL
Format Bxe2x80x94ERRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLL
Format Cxe2x80x94E000000LLLLLLLLLLL
where E=extention bit; F=specifies format; R=run bit; L=length bit or non-data token; x=xe2x80x9cdon""t carexe2x80x9d bit, splitting format A tokens into a format 0a token having a form of ELLLLLLLLLLL, splitting format B tokens into a format 1 token having the form of FRRRRRR00000 and a format 0a data token, splitting format C tokens into a format 0 token having the form of FLLLLLLLLLLL, and packing format 0, format 0a and format 1 tokens into a buffer, having a second predetermined width.
The invention also provides an apparatus for providing a time delay to a group of compressed pictures, the pictures corresponding to a video compression/decompression standard, wherein words of data containing compressed pictures are counted by a counter circuit and a microprocessor, in communication with the counter circuit and adapted to receive start-up information consistent with the standard of video decompression, communicates the start-up information to the counter circuit.
An inverse modeller circuit, for accepting the words of data and capable of delaying the words of data, is in communication with a control circuit intermediate the counter circuit and the inverse modeller circuit, the control circuit also communicating with the counter circuit which compares the start-up information with the counted words of data and signals the control circuit. The control circuit queues the signals in correspondence to the words of data that have met the start-up criterion and controls the inverse modeller delay feature.
The present invention also provides in a pipeline system having an inverse modeller stage and an inverse discrete cosine transform stage, the improvement characterized by a processing stage, positioned between the inverse modeller stage and the inverse discrete cosine transform stage, responsive to a token table for processing data.
In accordance with the invention, the token may be a QUANT_TABLE token for causing the processing stage to generate a quantization table.
The present invention also provides a Huffman decoder for decoding data words encoded according to the Huffman coding provisions of either H.261, JPEG or MPEG standards, the data words including an identifier that identifies the Huffman code standard under which the data words were coded, and comprising means for receiving the Huffman coded data words, means for reading the identifier to determine which standard governed the Huffman coding of the received data words, means for converting the data words to JPEG Huffman coded data words, if necessary, in response to reading the identifier that identifies the Huffman coded data words as H.261 and MPEG Huffman coded, means operably connected to the Huffman coded data words receiving means for generating an index number associated with each JPEG Huffman coded data word received from the Huffman coded data words receiving means, and means for operating a lookup table containing a Huffman code table having the format used under the JPEG standard to transmit JPEG Huffman table information, including an input for receiving an index number from the index number generating means, and including an output that is a decoded data word corresponding to the index number.
The invention further relates, in varying degrees of scope, to a method for decoding data words encoded according to the Huffman coding provisions of either H.261, JPEG or MPEG standards, the data words including an identifier that identifies the Huffman code standard under which the data words were coded, such steps comprising receiving the Huffman coded data words, including reading the identifier to determine which standard governed the Huffman coding of the received data words, if necessary, in response to reading the identifier that identifies the Huffman coded data words as H.261 or MPEG Huffman coded, generating an index number associated with each JPEG Huffman coded data word received, operating a lookup table containing a Huffman code table having the format used under the JPEG standard to transmit JPEG Huffman table information, including receiving an index number, and generating a decoded data word corresponding to the received index number.